1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to tape cassettes and more specifically it relates to a videocassette time measurement device. The videocassette time measurement device consists of a transparent case with a time scale thereon. When a videocassette is inserted within the transparent case the time scale will indicate the amount of time available and used on the tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous tape cassettes have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,101 to Bolick, Jr.; 4,631,618 to Ozawa et al.; 4,947,989 to Horton and 5,415,288 to Ozaki all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.